


On the Origin of Egg Hatching

by Chiharu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Package: Two Pokemon eggs in a basket via Pelipper Delivery Service</p><p>From: Prof. Garcia</p><p>To: My cute and precious pupils</p><p>Note: Please take care of them, I'm counting on you both!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Origin of Egg Hatching

The Pelipper mail arrives just as Kagami finishes putting the last round of poképuffs into the oven. He spends a few minutes staring, aghast, before gently moving the pokéeggs out of the basket. The eggs are warm and small, and Kagami almost feels like he's twelve again before logic catches up to him.

 

The pokégear rings for three beats before Alex's loud voice filters through. "Wohoo~ Taiga! Did you get my present?"

 

"Yes!" Kagami hisses as he adjusts the eggs on a secure pillow, ignoring a stray poliwag that circles around him curiously. "We don't accept eggs at the Pokémon Daycare. You know that!"

 

"Oh, really?" Alex sounds completely unsurprised as Kagami picks up the poliwag and puts her back into the playing area. An eevee rubs herself against Kagami's leg, hoping to be picked up. "The eggs aren't for me. They're for you and Tatsuya."

 

Kagami strokes Eevee absently before stepping out of the play pen. A few toddler pokémon are napping in the nursery, so Kagami tries to keep his voice down while moving into the yard. "I don't know where Tatsuya is."

 

There's a loud rumble from the other end of Alex's line and Kagami hears the vague sounds of someone shouting. "No worries!" Alex's cheerful voice says despite the obvious chaos on her end. "I know he's in Sinnoh! Just ping him on his pokégear!"

 

"What? Where are you?" Kagami demands.

 

"Ohhh just an excavation site. Things are going slightly out of plan," Alex laughs while a man's voice screams in a foreign language in the background. "Anywaaays, I gotta go! One of the eggs is for Tatsuya. Let me know when they hatch~" She doesn't wait for his response before hanging up.

 

Kagami groans and takes a seat on the back porch. As if sensing his frustration, a lillipup wanders over and curls up around his feet. From this spot, Kagami can see the entirety of the ranch as pokémon play under the afternoon sun. Kuroko was the one who had suggested that they buy out the old ranch for the daycare expansion project, and Kagami had felt it was a good decision at the time. Now, he just feels restless, knowing there's still so much left for him to do.

 

"Just call Himuro-kun," Kuroko says, appearing out of nowhere and giving Kagami a heart attack. When Kagami yelps, Kuroko levels him with an unimpressed look, like Kagami should be used to this by now.

 

Kagami makes up some excuse about snack time and goes to take the poképuffs out of the oven. He spends the rest of the afternoon portioning snacks for the pokémon, cleaning up the playpen, and making dinner. By the time Furihata comes in to take over his shift, Kagami is ready to sleep for twelve hours.

 

Still, he wraps the eggs up with his apron and sends a quick message to Himuro. At home, he puts the eggs in a warm water bath before quickly falling asleep.

 

The rest of the month plays out in a similar fashion. When Kagami isn't working at the daycare, he spends his time helping out at the firehouse or biking around route 206 with the eggs secure in his bag. One of the eggs shake when he takes a trip to Floaroma Town with his skarmory to pick up a delayed shipment of berries, but it ceases moving once Kagami pulls it out of his bag. By the end of the month, Kagami's pokégear is filled with messages from suppliers and patrons, but there's still no word from Himuro.

 

So Kagami feels rightfully annoyed when Himuro walks through the doors of the daycare one day while Kagami is rocking a munchlax to sleep.

 

"You're very good at that," Himuro says while Munchlax snoozes in Kagami's arms. "Hello, Taiga."

 

"Shut up," Kagami hisses. "It's not my fault someone broke our pokéflute. What are you doing here, anyway?"

 

Himuro smiles at a passing Ambipom, who tries to climb up his leg. "You requested my presence."

 

"Yeah, like five years ago."

 

Himuro laughs when the Ambipom climbs up to his shoulders. "My apologies. I had some things to take care of. When does your next break start?"

 

"Ten minutes ago." Kagami sets Munchlax down on a pillow and goes to take his apron off. He points at another set of pillows, where the eggs are. "Alex mailed these over. They're for us."

 

Himuro just hums as he picks up one of the eggs. "Shall we go for a walk?" Together, they head to the nearest market, both holding an egg in their arms. Himuro even seems comfortable with the Ambipom settling on his shoulders as he tells Kagami stories about his research in Snowpoint City.

 

"Why do you think Alex sent us these?" Kagami asks when they're eating sandwiches on a bench and watching people run in and out of the Pokémon News building. It's been almost a decade since Alex first gave them their starters. These days, Kagami can't remember when his Typhlosion was still a shy Cyndaquil.

 

Himuro just hums while readjusting the egg in his lap. "Who knows why Alex does anything?"

 

Kagami is about to open his mouth when his own egg begins to stir. He watches with bated breath as a sliver of a crack appears on the shell and expands. As if in sync, Himuro's egg does the same until both eggs are emitting flashes of light.

 

The Chimchar left sitting in Kagami's lap blinks lazily at him and presses his face against Kagami's stomach, as if he wants to go back to the egg to sleep more. Himuro's piplup, on the other hand, squeals and looks almost cross at the Ambipom on Himuro's shoulders.

 

Kagami wants to laugh. "Of course she would imprint with you after I spent forever incubating her egg." Still, he gestures for Ambipom to jump on him while Himuro holds the tiny Piplup tenderly in his hands.

 

"I feel like a new parent," Himuro says quietly.

 

"Welcome to my life," Kagami grunts. He's already thinking about what kind of baby pokéfood Chimchar will need. "You know newly hatched pokémon prefer to stay in one place until they're old enough to travel."

 

Himuro looks at Piplup, who pecks his arm in glee. "She's really attached to me, huh?"

 

"You better not leave her at the daycare," Kagami warns.

 

"Well." Himuro smiles, and Kagami is reminded of the day they both received their pokédexes from Alex. "Looks like I'll have to stay for a while, then."


End file.
